


Ladies And Gentleman, Brendon Boyd Urie

by LedAwayByImperfectImpostors



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drunk flirt, Drunk history refrence, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Peterick, Ryden, Tea, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors/pseuds/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do people let me write when I'm tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies And Gentleman, Brendon Boyd Urie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, you should just be happy I didn't make a milk reference.

Pete and Patrick sat curled up on the couch together, they were binge watching Full House on Netflix. Patrick sat with a cup of tea under Petes arm happily. But then the next thing you know the phone rang, Patrick stood up and sat his tea on the end stand before going to get it. He looked at the phone and threw it to Pete. "It's Brendon" 

Pete picked it up, "Yes Bren?"

"Dude, we should all go to your house and get fuckin' drunk." 

"Brendon how much have you already drank?" Pete asked considering the idea, but he didn't want to end his show and cuddling with Patrick. 

"Not that much," He giggled "I just though we could have some fun just the four of us."

Ryan, Brendon, Pete and Patrick of course. "Sure," Pete was finally shaping up to this, "Why not? Just get Ryan to drive you over." 

"Fuck yeah!" Brendon exclaimed "See ya in ten." 

"Cya Brendon." Pete laughed and hung up.

Patrick got snuggled back in with Pete. "What now?" He asked resting   
his head in Pete's side.

"Ryan and Bren are coming over." Pete told him, "I mean if that's okay with you."

Patrick smiled "Sounds like fun, I sure we can finish this later." He said and kissed Pete's cheek.

Pete smiled, "Oh and did I mention, Brens already partially drunk and well he's planning on us all getting drunk."

"That's fine." Patrick reassured Pete " Ill probably lay off the drinking, I'm not really in the mood." 

"Should I make the bed downstairs in the guest room for those two? They shouldn't drive home." Pete asked

"I think they could sleep on the couches." Patrick said.

"Well yeah, but it's those two. Drunk. I don't want them fucking on my couch." Pete laughed

"Good point." Patrick smiled and stood up bringing his empty tea to the kitchen sink.

Patrick did up the few dishes they had and got Pete to order a pizza for them.

-

Brendon bust open the door. "Im here!" He looked around. "And are you two getting it on?" 

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Im in the kitchen Bren." He was standing at the island getting some tea. "PETE!" He yelled.

Ryan came in a minute or so after Bren, and he walked in as pete come upstairs.

Patrick walked out of the kitchen, "Pete." 

"Yes babe?" He asked

"They're here." 

"No shit Patrick." Pete joked and wrapped his arm around Patrick.

"You guys are adorable." Ryan added.

"So fucking adorable, now lets get drunk." Brendon had a bottle of vodka under his arm and was eager to start drinking obviously.

"I'll mix you something" Patrick brought him into the kitchen.

Ryan and Pete followed, "So Pete," Ryan wiggled his eyebrows "what were you doing downstairs?" 

"Making your bed dumbass." Pete smiled and took a seat beside Brendon, Ryan sitting on the other side.

Patrick took out some different things from the fridge and cupboard and miked Brendon up a simple cocktail. Little did he know that as he was doing this behind him Brendon tipped some vodka into his piping tea. He turned handing the drink over before grabbing his tea and taking a seat beside Pete. Pete however kept rambling about something to Ryan. 

"Peeeeeeeeeeeete!" Patrick whined 

"Not now Patty, Ry and I have some monopoly to play." Pete smirked. 

"Let me guess. You want me to bring you alcohol?" Patrick asked unamused.

"Exactly!" Ryan stated and the two went into the living room and searched for the board game.

Patrick rolled his eyes, he didn't know if this was such a good idea anyway. Brendon was sat at the  
Island, scrolling through his phone and giggling at every other thing he saw on twitter, he had already finished half of his bottle but it saved dishes with him just doing shots out the bottle.

Patrick got annoyed easily and brought some beer out to Ryan and Pete. "Thanks!" Pete yelled.

"Yeah whatever." He walked back into the kitchen and sat near Bren. Patrick should've just ignored the phone. He didn't like where everything was going. Ryan and Pete would just drunkly fall asleep playing the game, and lord knows where Brendon would end up. It wasnt exciting in the least. He picked up his tea and drank it, there was a strong taste of alcohol and he knew exactly who did it.

"Brendon?" He asked

"Yes...?" Brendon giggled.

"Did you put something in my tea?" Patrick asked with a his lips plastered in a straight line.

"Yes..." He giggled and laughed uncontrollably.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Still can't waste good tea." He said taking another sip. 

-

Patrick had just put his pyjamas on, blue and green fuzzy bottoms with a plain blue tee shirt. He walked past Ryan and Pete having an intense drunken game of monopoly, which he was ninety nine percent sure was even close to being played right considering Ryan had four game pieces. Patrick hadn't drank that much tonight, just his tea and he was fine with that. He walked back into the kitchen to see Brendon doing a Miley Cyrus impression and reading her interview.

"'I think water is like a really important thing.' And I think it's not a bad dick." He started laughing hysterically. Patrick rolled his eyes an laughed a little, what's with drunk Bren and Pete's dick?

Brendon slumped over and put his arm around Patrick, "You look good in that outfit," he slurred and ran his hand down Patricks cheek. Patrick pushed him away,

"Brendon, stop."

"But you just look soooo good." Brendon was drunk out of his mind. 

"Brendon, you're drunk." Patrick rolled his eyes, you never know with Brendon.

He giggled, "but patty." He stood up and picked Patrick up.

"Stop." He tried to push himself away, Patrick was extremely tired and wanted to sleep at this second.

"Never." He smirked and carried Patrick tightly downstairs. The whole way he struggled until Brendon dropped him in his guest room. "Why don't you sleep next to me?" He asked attempting to flirt with Patrick.

He walked over into the bed "Whatever Bren." Patrick laid there, maybe if he could just get Brendon to sleep he could go up to bed. Brendon threw his shirt across the room and fell into the bed passing out almost instantly. Patrick waited a moment to make sure he was asleep and got up walking towards the door he heard a muffled, "Noooo Patrick stayyyy" from Bren.

Patrick sighed, "Ugh I guess I have too." He crawled into the bed just too feel Brendon wrap his arm around him. Patrick just tried to ignore him, this was were he had to sleep. Pete would have to sleep without him.

-

Brendon groaned and woke up to sun beaming through the curtains his head heart like hell, he looked over to see Patrick. He didn't know what to think. Did they? No, no, no. They couldn't have. They wouldn't have. He shook Patrick, "Patrick!" He exclaimed.

"Ughhh." Patrick rolled over and looked at him, "whaaaat?" He just wanted to sleep.

"Did we?" Brendon was worried, "Did we, y'know?"

"No, Brendon. We did not do anything. At all." Patrick sat up on he bed criss-crossed, "you tried to flirt with me because you were crazy drunk and you made me sleep next to you."

"Oh thank god." He sighed relieved.

"Damn right. You're engaged and I've been married for over a year it wouldn't have went well." Patrick laughed.

"Where's Pete and Ryan?" Bren asked.

"Upstairs and I can't wait to see how it ended this time." Patrick smiled, the late night monopoly never ended well but it was hilarious. 

Brendon stood up, "Lets see. And get some coffee and probably some pain killers this headache is insane."

The two guys walked upstairs into the living room. Ryan was laid across the coffee table sleeping like a baby while Pete had the board thrown atop him possibly thrown by Ryan, laying on his stomach. "These two man." Brendon laughed.

"What did we get ourselves into." Patrick smiled and the two of them made some coffee and recoiled about the night prior.


End file.
